1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to configuring electronic devices prior to their deployment in the field. More particularly, it relates to downloading configuration data to devices using RFID technology.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Many electronic devices must be customized for use by a particular user and/or use in a particular environment or system—e.g., a local area network (“LAN”) or private branch exchange (“PBX”). The process of customizing such devices is called “configuration” or “provisioning.” The data used to effect the configuration may be stored on (and retrieved from) a “provisioning server.”
Current solutions involve removing a device to be provisioned from the package, applying power, provisioning the device, and repackaging the device. This procedure can be costly and error prone. Moreover, once a generic device has been provisioned, it becomes a unique device and must be individually managed and tracked throughout the remainder of the deployment process.
At least one electronic provisioning system is commercially available in the prior art. It employs a technology known as “Radio-frequency identification” (RFID) which commonly involves the use of an object (typically referred to as an “RFID tag”) that is applied to or incorporated into a product for the purposes of identification and tracking using radio waves. Some tags can be read from several meters away and beyond the line of sight of the reader.
Radio-frequency identification involves “interrogators” (also known as “readers”), and “tags” (also known as “labels”).
Most RFID tags contain at least two parts. One is an integrated circuit for storing and processing information, modulating and demodulating a radio-frequency (RF) signal, and other specialized functions. The second is an antenna for receiving and transmitting the signal.
There are generally three types of RFID tags: active RFID tags, which contain a battery and can transmit signals autonomously; passive RFID tags, which have no battery and require an external source of power to provoke signal transmission; and, battery assisted passive (BAP) RFID tags, which require an external source to wake up but have significantly higher forward link capability (thereby providing greater range).
A provisioning system known as Asset ID™ technology available from IBM (Armonk, N.Y.) employs a small radio-readable (and writable) memory chip that can be mounted on the motherboard of a personal computer. The electronic tag contains information about the computer, and can be both read and written using Quetel software, Symbol 6100 PDTs and HID AMH-100 Handheld Asset Tag Readers. For other applications, HID Corporation (Irvine, Calif.) provides wall-mounted or doorway-shaped tag readers. Briefly, the type of information on the RFID tag includes the computer UUID (Unique User Identification) number, serial number, software image loaded onto the PC, CPU type and RAM, hard drive capacity, user name, position, address, and many other types of data elements. IBM Asset ID™ tags are “Dual-ported” and by being mounted on the mother board during manufacture they can be accessed either from the computer BIOS or from the various tag readers.
The rewritable Asset ID tags have enough memory capacity to store additional pertinent information about the personal computer. During the procurement process, user-specific information can be written to the embedded Asset ID tag.
Asset ID is made up of components both internal to PCs and external to system units. The Asset ID subsystem includes three components:    An EEPROM non-volatile memory module, integrated on the system planar.    A passive antenna, attached inside the system unit.    A radio frequency (RF) reader, an external device. One implementation uses the combination of a handheld programmable barcode scanner (known as a portable data terminal or PDT) and an RF reader. There are generally three types of reader: handheld, portal, and panel.
The EEPROM and antenna are collectively called the tag.
Typically, the system interface of the EEPROM is connected to a bus within the asset to allow access to the data from the system. Since the tag is integrated into the asset, this tag is called an integrated tag.
The Asset ID EEPROM is a non-volatile memory space. Information stored there remains intact even after a system power failure. It can be read from and written to using either of two interfaces:
The system bus interface is used by the system BIOS and application software running on the system to store and retrieve asset information on the EEPROM. LOCM, IBM Director and UM Services are three examples of an application that writes to the Asset ID EEPROM through the system bus interface.
The RF interface connects to the antenna where the asset information can be read and written by an RF reader.
When the system is switched on, the EEPROM draws its power from the system power supply. When the system is not switched on, the EEPROM draws its power from the RF field generated by the RF reader. This allows one to access the tag even when the system is not connected to a power outlet, such as when it is inside a shipping carton.
The serial area holds all the serial numbers of the system. This area can be written and read through the system interface but can only be read by the RF interface.
The configuration area contains details about the basic system configuration. It is updated automatically by the system BIOS during the initial power-on sequence when it detects a new component. The BIOS will compare the system state with the configuration area and make corrections if differences exist (for example, a new memory DIMM or CPU is added).
The user area consists mostly of personal data. This area is the only one that can be updated via the RF interface. The fields are separated into groups which may include user information, lease information, asset information, network connection information and one or more custom fields.
In the IBM Asset ID system, the antenna is a passive RF receiver/transmitter and therefore does not have any power source of its own. It is designed to read data from the EEPROM and write data to the EEPROM using the energy generated by the RF field from the reader. In operation, the reader initiates communications by generating a 125-kHz RF carrier signal modulated with information to be sent to the antenna and EEPROM (collectively called the tag). The reader then generates an unmodulated carrier and waits for a response from the tag. The tag uses backscatter modulation (BSM) to respond to the reader.
In this technique, the tag sends information to the reader by modulating the field generated by the reader and reflecting it back. The tag inside the PC is not capable of generating any RF signal on its own. It can only respond to the field generated by a reader designed for use with RFID.
The RF reader/writer is an external device that communicates with the Asset ID tag via the RF antenna. A reader is required to read or write data using the RF interface. The three types of reader are: handheld, portal, and panel.
A handheld reader is a reader that is battery operated and designed for portable use. These devices are typically designed to be lightweight with an antenna that is easily positioned within close proximity to a tag.
Applications for these readers include deployment or inventory of assets throughout the enterprise.
An example is the combination of the Symbol Corporation Portable Data Terminal (PDT) and HID Corporation's AMH100 handheld reader as discussed below. This portable combination allows one to read from and write to the Asset ID tag plus upload that data to a PC-based application via the PDT's serial interface.
The PDT is completely programmable via the serial interface. Typically, the PDT software is downloaded during the installation of the asset software on the PC to which it is connected.
Panel readers are usually mounted on a wall or placed on a counter near a protected area. This type of reader is primarily used in a paperless, property pass application.
Portal readers are devices that have a more permanent installation, typically located at a doorway or portal to a protected area. Portal readers are positioned so as to require the asset to be carried through the reader field to exit or enter the area.
Regardless of the reader type, since power for the EEPROM is obtained from the RF signal generated by the reader, it is possible to read and write the EEPROM with the asset still in the shipping box. However, once unique data is written to the EEPROM, the device becomes customized—i.e., unique—and must be individually tracked through the remainder of the deployment process. This can necessitate a rather complex infrastructure and preclude the use of such a system in facilities lacking all of the necessary components and systems. The present invention solves this problem.